Sabotage
by Cherri Misawa
Summary: Five assassins are sent to Duel Academy to kill every student and teacher there. All of the communication lines have been disabled and there are seemingly no forms of available transportation to the mainland. HOW WILL ANYONE SURVIVE!
1. The Five

Woot! Next story!! For anyone who's read The Misadventures of Squirrelwoman and ENJOYED it, I hope you like this one as well. It's a bit more serious since there's KILLING involved, but there's still a few funny moments. If you haven't read it yet, then please do! It's really funny!! Anyway, I am a fan of yaoi. More so than with het or girl/girl couples-I have no idear what they're called. Oh, and there will be character death. So DEAL WITH IT OR DON'T READ. Now on with the story!

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

Story Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX  
Chapter Categories: Crime, Humor, Mystery, Suspense  
Chapter Characters: Hikari Shiro, Suki Everlast, Silver Bell, Rose Valitine, and Drake Cloud  
Chapter Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: If I owned anything even having to do with the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise, it'd be a LOT different! Like, a lot of stuff would have been changed. A LOT. A LOTTA LOT. Get the picture? I obviously DON'T own it.  
Flames: Will be swiftly and silently assassinated...muahahahaha...X3

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

**Sabotage**

**by Cherri Misawa**

**Chapter 1: Arrival at Duel Academy**

The large boat rocked gently against the blue waves, seagulls floating high above it on the breeze. Four figures dotted the boat's deck, all female and dressed in rather strange clothes. The first was a pale girl sitting cross-legged on one of the deck chairs, eyes closed in meditation. She had long, white hair pulled into a messy bun, and two large, red beads along with three feathers were tucked above her left ear. The girl wore baggy white pants, loose-fitting shoes, a sleeve-less, navy blue kimono, a white belt, and elbow-length, finger-less white gloves.

Another girl was leaning her arms on the railing behind the first, staring out at the ocean with navy blue eyes. Her long, black hair was tied into a ponytail by a navy blue ribbon, skin lightly tanned by the sun's rays. She wore a black choker, a black cut-off halter top, elbow-length, finger-less black gloves, black jean shorts, a maroon belt, black boots, and black, knee-length socks. The third girl was standing at the very front of the boat, arms crossed over her chest and seemingly lost in thought. Her black eyes stuck out against her pale skin and stared hard at the horizon.

The girl's long, white hair whipped in the wind, though it was pulled back into a ponytail via a black ribbon. She wore a black halter-top dress that fell to mid-thigh with a white fringe, black, elbow-length gloves with a white fringe, black socks that go just above the knee, and black, ankle-high boots. The last girl was sitting quietly in another deck chair across from the meditating girl, staring at her hands in her lap. She had waist-length black hair and green eyes, black and silver armor covering most of her body. Over that she wore a red skirt, sleeve-less, silver hand armor, and black boots that cut-off at the ankle.

Just then, a man walked up from below the deck, a ham sandwich in his gloved hand. His boots clomped against the deck as he walked over to the girl by the railing, snapping the area out of it's silence in a heartbeat. He had spiky blond hair and black eyes, a large, gray scarf wrapped around his neck. The man also wore a navy blue long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up passed the elbows, brown gloves, navy blue pants, a brown belt, brown boots, and two metal shoulder pads. He broke the silence once again as he spoke, voice cutting through the quiet like a hot knife through butter.

"Why are you all so quiet? It's like a graveyard up here,"he stated, taking another bite of his sandwich. The girl by the railing turned and sent him a devious smile. "We're all just planning our strategies and preparing, Drake. Unlike you..."she replied, elbowing him teasingly. Drake Cloud was the man's name, and he sent the girl a grin. "Oh? Since when have you ever stuck to a strategy, Suki?"he countered.

Suki Everlast, that was the girl's name; she stuck out her tongue at Drake. "Well, fine. But those two do stick to strategy so I suggest that you be quiet,"she replied, nodding in the other girls' direction. Drake glanced at the two nearby, rolling his eyes. "So old-fashioned. They remind me of the assassins you hear about from centuries ago. One uses a sword and dagger and the other one doesn't even have weapons!"he stated. Now it was Suki's turn to roll her eyes at his words.

"It doesn't matter what weapons you use, so long as you have the skills,"she stated pointedly. "I guess you're right, Suki...hey, wasn't there another girl?"he asked, looking around. Suki blinked and scratched her head, also looking around. "Hey, you're right. There were five of us...wonder where she went..." While the two stood there talking, the girl on one of the deck chairs was trying to concentrate on her meditation.

The girl's name was Hikari Shiro, she was more of the solitary silent type and hadn't spoken with any of the others on board. Across from her sat Rose Valitine, another quiet one though mostly because she preferred to be alone to her thoughts. The one that was missing was the final girl, who was still standing up at the very front of the boat. And by the very front, I mean she was somehow managing to balance on the boat's pointed tip that bounced along the waves. Her arms were still crossed over her chest as she stared out at the ocean with a stoic expression.

This final girl was Silver Bell; yes, it was a strange name, but it was hers all the same. Who were these people? Why did they have weapons?? And what were they planning? Suddenly, a loud ringing could be heard all throughout the ship, like the ringing of an old-fashioned telephone.

The ringing abruptly ended, and then a few moments later the voice of the captain came over the loudspeakers. "Attention all passengers, please converge in the lounge area below deck. Your employer wishes to speak with you before we reach our destination." Drake rolled his eyes and tossed the rest of his sandwich over the railing and into the water, heading towards the stairs with Suki. "Now what does he want? Can't he just let us get there and do our job without interrupting us every five minutes??"he muttered under his breath. Suki couldn't help but laugh at her friend's hot-tempered frustration.

"Just don't say that in front of him, or next thing you know he'll be sending one of us after you,"she replied with a smirk. Drake scoffed and they went downstairs, followed by an ever-silent Rose. Hikari had stopped meditating and was heading for the stairs as well, when she realized that Silver was still standing where she had for the whole trip. Feeling some kind of connection towards the other girl, she walked over to stand by the railing that separated them. "Silver. Did you hear the announcement?"

For a few moments nothing happened and all was still, until Silver finally turned her head ever-so-slightly so that black eyes met amber. "Yes. I heard it." She crouched, then sprung up into a back-flip, grabbing the railing with her hands. The two girls were face-to-face, even if Silver was upside-down. She flipped to the right and landed nimbly on the deck, the whole acrobatics scene seemingly effortless to her.

Without another word, Silver made her way to the stairs, Hikari following behind her. When they reached the rather lavish lounge area, the other three were already sitting there waiting. "Well, it's about time you two got here. What took you so long?" Drake asked tauntingly, and was instantly elbowed by Suki who sat beside him. Both girls ignored him and took a seat, just as the wide-screen TV on the wall switched on.

The blood red logo of a curled-up cobra appeared on a white background, and then the silhouette of a man appeared. "Good afternoon, everyone. I assume that you have enjoyed the voyage?" Greeted a cold, calculating voice in clipped British tones. Drake rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. But when are we going to get to the fun part? I'm just itching to try out my new guns..."

The man laughed; a cruel, evil-laced laugh that would chill any normal person to the bone. The five didn't even flinch. "Soon, my good man, soon. You have almost reached your destination. I am certain that you all know what it is I am paying you good money to do?" Suki grinned sadistically. "To kill, of course. We're assassins, it's what we do."

"And you five are the best assassins I could have hired for this job. All of you deadly no matter the background or the weapons you use. You all know each other's names, but perhaps it is time to learn some more information." As the man spoke, a picture of Hikari appeared in the top right corner of the screen, looking stoic as ever. "Hikari Shiro. Age: 16; the youngest one here. Nationality: Japanese. One of many assassins from the secretive and elite Shiro Clan that live atop Mount Fuji in Japan. You use no weapons in your assassinations and rely solely upon your skills in the martial arts."

The picture was then replaced with one of Suki, looking as smug and confident as ever. "Suki Everlast. Age: 19. Nationality: British/Chinese; quite the strange combination. A free-lance assassin from the United Kingdom. You prefer using your knowledge of the human body to kill your targets swiftly and silently, whether it be with your guns, daggers, or your own two hands."

The next picture was of Silver, looking as mysterious in the picture as she had looked the entire journey. "Silver Bell; a strange name, I'll admit. Age: 21. Nationality: Russian. You're from the Silver Assassins group in Russia and have three years of assassinating experience. Perhaps Silver Bell isn't your real name, after all? Ah well, I don't care much either way. You use a mixture of stealth, acrobatics, and speed to assassinate your targets with your daggers."

Silver's picture was replaced by one of Rose. "Rose Valitine. Age: 19. Nationality: Italian. From the discreet Valitine Assassins Agency. It says here that you have six years of assassinating experience...my, you started such a business when you were only 13? Well, that certainly makes you the most experienced one here. You're methods are rather medieval, it seems; using only daggers and even a sword to kill your targets."

The final picture was, by process of elimination, Drake. In the picture he was holding an assault rifle and had a maniacal grin on his face. "Drake Cloud. Age: 23; the oldest one here. Nationality: Norwegian. Another free-lance assassin; you seem to have a gun and explosive fetish." Suki snickered at the comment and Drake scowled, crossing his arms over his chest indignantly as the picture disappeared.

"Now that you all know a little more about each other, it is time for a short reminder of what you must do. Of course, you all know the name of your destination..." The man said, and all eyes in the room met for a moment before Silver spoke the name.

"Duel Academy."

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

Oooh, the suspense! Who the heck is the guy on the TV? Why are assassins headed for Duel Academy?? WHO STOLE THE COOKIE FROM THE COOKIE JAR?!...er, never mind the last one. Anyway, this was just the opening, a prologue of sorts. The next chapter _will _have some of the GX characters, I promise. Now, for those of you with brains larger than a soda can, you may already know what the heck five assassins plan on doing once they reach Duel Academy. Come on, it's not that hard. Anyway! Review please, it lets me know that _someone _actually reads this story and likes it. In turn, I will know that I should update it. _**In other words, no reviews means no update. **_I need at least one, people! Come on!! Please?


	2. Stage 1: Part 1

Hey you peeps who read this story! I got five reviews for just one chapter, while it took two in my other story to get four!! Unfortunately...one was a flame. T.T But, I dealt with it respectfully and kindly, so I hope it won't happen again. But at least I got four good reviews! Please, if you like this story, check out my other one!! It could use some love!

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

Story Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX  
Chapter Categories: Adventure, Crime, Friendship, Horror, Humor, Mystery, Suspense  
Chapter Characters: Hikari Shiro, Rose Valitine, Suki Everlast, Drake Cloud, Silver Bell, Jaden Yuki, Jesse Anderson, Syrus Truesdale, Chancellor Shepherd  
Chapter Rating/Warnings: T-M/Mild swearing, slight gore, violence, death, and weapon usage.  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the YGO brand, let alone one of it's seasons.  
Flames: Will hopefully not be received, but if they are will be dealt with.  
Thanks/Replies to Reviews: Thanks to KisunaFuji, Peach Wookiee, syrusfanatic12, and KeybladeAngel34 for reviewing!

KisunaFuji: Here's the next chapter for you to read!

Peach Wookiee: Thanks for reviewing my story, Peach-chan! I'm glad that you find my story intriguing!!

syrusfanatic12: I already gave you your lengthy reply so there! XP

KeybladeAngel34: You'll just have to wait and see who lives and who dies! And don't go starting that cookie jar crap again!!

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

**Sabotage**

**by Cherri Misawa**

**Chapter 2: Stage 1: Part 1**

_Previously on Sabotage..._

_We met five assassins who are headed by boat to Duel Academy, under employment of a mystery man. Hikari Shiro, Suki Everlast, Silver Bell, Rose Valitine, and Drake Cloud have been hired to kill every student, teacher, and personnel on the island. The reasons for this are unknown, but will anyone be able to survive?_

_We now go to the current chapter..._

"Attention all passengers. We will be reaching the drop-off point in one minute. I repeat, all passengers. We will be reaching the drop-off point in one minute. Please have your suits on and be ready at the back of the vessel. All supplies that cannot fit in the suit can be found at the rendezvous point at 2400 hours." The captain called this information out over the loudspeakers as the five assassins slipped into their diving suits. The only items they had on them were any small weapons that could fit inside the diving suit.

Silver, Rose, and Suki were left with their daggers, Hikari had no weapons to begin with, and Drake was able to squeeze in two mini-pistols and three flash grenades. However, he was still ticked that he couldn't get to his big guns until midnight, and was letting everyone around him know about it. "I just don't see why he can't let us carry them to the island ourselves! I'd do it!!"he whined as they stood at the back of the boat. Suki laughed. "Aw, what's the matter? The big, bad Norwegian miss his precious guns already?"she asked teasingly.

Drake growled, a vein popping out on his forehead. "Oh, shut up! All you have is your daggers so you got to keep your weapons!!"he replied angrily. Suki crossed her arms over her chest. "But Rose doesn't have her sword and Silver doesn't have her two big daggers. And you don't see _them _whining like a two-year old whose had his toys taken away now do you?"she asked, smirking. Drake was about to reply, but was interrupted by the captain's voice coming over the loudspeaker again.

"We have reached the drop point! I repeat, we have reached the drop point! All passengers please enter the water and make your way to the island." Hikari, Silver, and Rose were in the water almost instantly, while Drake sent Suki one last glare before they dived in. The boat continued towards the Duel Academy docks, while the five assassins swam beneath the waves around the island. It took them nearly twenty minutes, but they all finally made it to a secluded, rocky shore on the northern end of the island. The five examined their surroundings as they peeled off the suits; nothing but forest surrounding the beach.

"Alright, so who here has the map to the rendezvous point?" Drake asked once they were all grouped together. Suki snickered and prodded his arm. "You do, remember? Forgot already..."she muttered, smirking. Drake blushed and glared at Suki, before digging through his pockets and pulling out a small map.

"Okay...from the looks of it, we have to head South until we hit the volcano. There should be an indentation in the rock that'll have our stuff in it. If we go at a walking pace we'll get there around midnight..."he explained. Hikari, Silver, and Suki exchanged a glance, and Suki's smirk broadened. "Well, we assassins with acrobatic skill will see you there. Catch ya later!" The three girls ran off into the forest, leaving Rose and Drake alone on the beach.

Drake blinked a few times, then pointed a finger in the direction of their departure. "HEY!! JUST WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THREE THINK YOUR DOING?!"he yelled, furious. Rose blinked and tilted her head slightly at him in confusion. "They left,"she stated as if it were obvious. Drake turned to her with a deflated expression, finger drooping.

"Well, yeah, I know that. What I meant was, uh...oh, just forget it! The point is that they left us, thinking they're all that!! How dare they?!"he grumbled, stuffing the map back into his pocket. Drake then realized that Rose was no longer in front of him, but walking towards the forest a few feet away. "Hey! You're leaving too?!" She blinked and stopped, turning to look at him. "We have to get to the volcano by midnight..."

His jaw dropped, and then he groaned. "Right...well, I'll lead then! I have the map!!" Drake stated, quickly getting in front as the two headed into the forest. The walk was silent for a long time, thanks to the fact that Rose hardly ever talked. But after about fifteen minutes she spoke up while Drake was examining the map again to keep himself occupied.

"Duck,"she stated bluntly. Drake waved a hand, eyes still glued to the map. "There aren't any ducks on this isla-" He began to say, only to smack right into a low-hanging branch. Drake gave a yelp of pain and placed a hand to his now red face, while Rose ducked beneath the branch, unphased.

"God dammit! Why the fuck didn't you warn me?!"he yelled, eye twitching. "I did. I said 'duck', remember?"she replied simply. Drake growled, crushing the map in his hands as they started walking again. "I _really _hope those three are having as much trouble as we are for ditching us..."he grumbled under his breath. "Ditch," Rose stated a few seconds after.

"Yes, that's what I just said. They totally di-i-i-i-iiitched gah!" Drake had, indeed, fallen into a large ditch that cut through the forest because of a small stream. Rose hopped over the ditch with ease and then turned to face him. "I warned you. Ditch,"she repeated simply. Drake slammed his fist into the dirt, letting out a frustrated shout. "I KNOW!!"

Meanwhile, our three ninja-wannabes were already quite a ways ahead, their training having given them increased speed. Silver and Hikari were making their way via the trees, while Suki easily ran along the ground dodging roots, branches, and all other obstacles. "Ha ha! I have to admit, I feel kind of bad leaving those two alone back there. But I'm sure Rose will keep an eye on him!" Suki called up to the other two as they ran, grinning. Suddenly, both Hikari and silver stopped, so Suki followed suit and slid to a halt.

She was about to ask why they had stopped when she heard it; the subtle rustling of leaves from up ahead that signaled someone's approach. She quickly rolled behind the trunk of a tree, just before a startlingly red jacket and subtle blue jacket could be seen. "Thanks for walkin' with me, Jesse. I needed someone to talk to..."came a boy's voice. "Hey, no problem Jay. You've seemed ta have quite a bit on yer mind lately. Mind tellin' me what's up?"followed the voice of another boy, this one hinted with a Southern accent. A few moments later, a boy with brown eyes, brown hair with a shock of orange at the top, and wearing a red jacket appeared.

Beside him was walking a blue-haired, bluish-green-eyed boy wearing a blue jacket. "I don't know...you're right, I do have a lot on my mind. And it's kind of hard to sort through it all, y'know?"the boy in red replied. The boy in blue scratched his head, looking confused. "Uh, not really, Jay. You're makin' 'bout as much sense as a coyote with lock-jaw,"he stated, causing both Suki and the other boy to sweat-drop. Suki then smirked, and pulled out a dagger from each of her gloves.

However, as she glanced up to see if the other two had done the same, both girls were sending her a look that clearly stated "don't". Suki frowned, but slipped the daggers back into her gloves as the two boys walked passed their position. After about another minute, they were long gone and she glared up at the two in the trees. "What was that about?! They were students, and we have to kill them anyway!" Hikari and Silver glanced at each other, and then they dropped down to stand in front of her.

"Two reasons. One, we must stick to our employer's plan," Hikari reminded simply. "Two, if we killed them, it would cause suspicion," Silver added, as if it were obvious. Suki blinked a few times, then scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "You two are no fun at all! Maybe I should have stayed with Drake, after all..."she grumbled. However, Suki decided to just let it go and the three started off again through the forest, Hikari and Silver traveling by tree while she remained on the ground.

_**Sometime around midnight that night...**_

"Ah, there they are. Took them long enough," Suki stated from her seat on one of the many boulders. She, Hikari, and Silver had been there for about two hours now. Drake growled, pulling some twigs and leaves out of his spiky hair. "Oh, shut it! I've had enough problems so I don't want to hear any bullshit from you, Suki!"he replied angrily. Rose, completely calm and unscathed by the forest, went over to sit by Hikari and Silver.

Suki smirked and hopped off of the boulder. "Oh? Have some problems navigating, even with the map, did you?"she asked tauntingly. A vein popped out on Drake's forehead as he started brushing the dirt from his clothes; Suki could be very annoying at times. "No, I found this volcano just fine! I'm just not used to going through forests..."he muttered bitterly. Suki was about to taunt him further when the other three suddenly walked over.

"It's time. Our things should be nearby," Rose stated. Drake and Suki shared one last glare before they walked about a yard around the volcano to a nearby cave. Inside were five duffel bags with everything they would need inside each one. Drake quickly went to his and pulled out his favorite assault rifle, hugging it. "Oh, how I missed you...it's been so long..."

Suki snickered as she dug through her bag. "Aw, I knew you missed your toys, Drake, but I didn't know you'd kiss them when you got them back..."she teased. Drake growled and tossed a nearby rock at her, which bounced off of her head. Suki yelped and rubbed the fresh lump it created, sending a death glare in his direction. "So _that's _how ya wanna play, huh? Fine!"she yelled before tackling him.

The two rolled about, throwing punches while the other three just ignored them. Rose pulled her sheathed sword from her duffel bag, then pulled it out of the sheath. The moonlight reflected off of it and gave it an eerie glow as she did a few practice slashes. Silver pulled out her two long daggers, the moonlight having a similar effect on their silvery surface. She twirled them for a moment and then sheathed them at her sides.

Hikari, who had no weapons, took note of what they all had in their duffel bags. Enough food and water for three days, a map, a flashlight, a compass, a first-aid kit, and a special pager. The device would be used to call their transportation once they'd finished the job. Hikari then stood and walked over to Suki and Drake, who were still fighting each other. In one swift motion, she had each lifted a few inches off the ground by their collars.

Both sweat-dropped, surprised she had the strength to do such a thing. "The mission. We have to start stage one,"she stated simply. Hikari then dropped both of them and lifted her duffel bag onto her shoulder like Silver and Rose had. They each had something to do for each of three stages, and probably wouldn't meet up again for the remainder of the mission. Suki grabbed her bag and started to make her way up the volcano, while Drake headed out through the forest again going southeast.

Silver made her way dead South, while Rose and Hikari followed after her. Suki's job was to head up the volcano to a radio tower that handled all forms of communication for the island. After she disabled it, only the P.D.A.'s could be used, and only to call other ones on the island. Drake would go to the docks and plant bombs, so that all forms of transportation would also be disabled. Silver was to sneak into the main building and find the head of administration, forcing him to give her all of the school's files before killing him. Rose and Hikari would travel to the power plant on the island, and combine forces to kill all workers and disable all generators.

This was stage one of the plan, and was the set-up for stage two. With almost all communication, transportation, and power cut-off, the students and staff would be helpless and start to panic. If all went well, they could move on to stage two.

_**A little while later at the radio tower...**_

Suki leaned against the exterior wall of the building, trying to catch her breath from the long climb. The radio tower was only a yard or two away, and she first had to get rid of the two workers inside of the building. Suki glanced around near the top of the wall, and soon found what she'd been searching for. There was a ventilation cover above and left of her head, only held on by a few screws. She pulled out one of her sturdier daggers and crouched low, before springing up in a high jump.

Suki shoved the dagger into the crevice between two bricks, gaining enough leverage to grab onto the edge of the roof above her. She pulled herself up, sitting on the flat surface to catch her breath again. It had been harder getting up than usual because of the duffel bag, but she'd still been able to do it. Suki made sure the dagger she'd used wasn't damaged, and then leaned down over the edge of the roof. The ventilation cover was just below her, and she used the dagger's tip like a screwdriver.

Suki had learned to be careful, and caught each screw as they fell along with the cover itself. She set everything beside the duffel bag and slid the dagger she'd used back into it's rightful place. Suki stuffed the mini-flashlight they'd all gotten into her long sock and then lowered herself into the ventilation shaft. She'd taken off her shoes while on the roof, and so made no sound as she crawled through the narrow shaft. Suki used the flashlight to find her way, until she came to the next ventilation cover and quickly shut it off.

The room below her appeared to be a single restroom, and it was unoccupied at the moment. Suki pulled out a dagger smaller than the previous one and then grabbed two bars in the cover. She used the dagger as leverage and pried them apart just enough so that she could stick her hand through the gap. Suki carefully unscrewed the cover like she had the last one, catching each screw and then the cover before it could fall. She dropped down into the bathroom, then quickly climbed onto the toilet to screw the cover back in.

Suki put away the small dagger and pulled out an average-sized one, opening the door just enough so that she could look out into the adjacent room. It was large and dimly lit, with a long window to her left that showed a view of the radio tower in the distance. Across from the bathroom was a corner of the room covered in counsels with two screens; a man was sitting in front of each. To her right was the front door, and the phone was near it. Those were two things neither of those workers could get to, or else the mission would be jeopardized in a heartbeat.

She also noticed that there were two security cameras in the room; one focused on the door and the other focused on the counsels. Suki pulled out two more daggers, growling when she noticed that only one of the worker's heads was visible above the back of their chair. She took a moment to concentrate on her line of attack, then opened the door halfway to throw a dagger at each of the cameras. The two cameras fizzled as they shut down, drawing the attention of the two workers. However, before they could even stand from their seats, Suki ran over and swiftly broke the neck of the taller one.

The second worker gave a shout of surprise as he leaped from his seat, turning to head for the door. But before he could take more than three steps, the third dagger Suki had been holding hit the side of his skull and skewered his brain, killing him instantly. She sighed, rubbing her temple with two fingers as she pulled the bloody dagger out from the corpse. "They always try to run. You think they'd have the sense to know that they wouldn't get anywhere..."she muttered. Suki wiped the blood off onto the man's shirt, and collected her other two daggers from the disabled cameras.

She returned to the counsel and sat in the empty chair, scanning the switches, buttons, levers, and knobs. Suki smirked when she realized they were all labeled, and abruptly pulled down a lever labeled "POWER". "What kind of idiot labels the main power switch like that? Even a student could come up here and shut this thing down..."she muttered, smirking. The red lights on the radio tower shut off one by one, along with most of the monitors above the counsel. Suki took two of the three daggers she'd used, smirk broadening as she began destroying every part of the counsel she could.

"Now they won't be able to turn it back on. Wonder how the others are doing with their jobs..."

_**Near the docks...**_

Drake was making his way silently passed the Slifer dorm, which separated him from his destination at the docks. All of the lights were out, so it seemed that everyone was asleep. However, just as he was sneaking under the metal stairway, a light came on in one of the rooms on the second floor. Drake quickly hid beneath the stairs as a door opened, and a set of footsteps made their way down. It was a short, blue-haired kid wearing glasses.

Drake smirked as the student walked passed, and was just pulling out his silenced pistol when he remembered what he'd been told. _I can't kill him...it goes against the plan and might cause suspicion...dammit_,he thought angrily. Drake waited until the student had gone into the bathroom, before continuing to make his way to the docks. Not wanting to take any chances, he ran until he'd reached the building that housed the boats. Drake searched the walls until he found the service door, and wasn't surprised to find it locked.

He pulled out the silenced pistol again, and shot each hinge on the door twice. Drake then replaced the pistol with a crowbar he'd brought along and pried the door open, catching it before it could make too much noise. He entered the building and placed the door back, then fumbled for the light switch. Drake finally found it, and pushed the switch so that the room filled with light and revealed three speed boats. He smirked and dug three small bombs from his bag, each with enough force to blow up a small garage.

Drake, being an expert at all form of mechanical weapons, swiftly hooked a bomb to each speed boat and set the detonation sequence. All he needed to do was press one button, and practically the whole building would go up in flames. "Now just to make sure there aren't any moored outside..."he muttered, turning off the lights. Drake made his way back outside and around the docks, glad that only one boat was floating on the waves. He pulled out a fourth bomb identical to the others, and hopped on-board.

"I wonder how the others are doing..."

_**At the main building...**_

Rose and Hikari had gone their own way a while back, leaving Silver alone. Not even bothering to test the main entrance doors or check for a service entrance, she pulled out her daggers and went to the wall. There was a window about twenty to thirty feet above her head, so she crouched low and then jumped up. Silver managed a good ten or twelve feet before she had to slam her daggers into the wall, anchoring herself at that height. Bracing her feet against the wall, she began climbing up the smooth surface towards her destination.

It was harder than usual with the duffel bag, but she made it to the window in five to seven minutes tops. Silver wondered at her luck when she found it open, and crawled into the dark, empty room. However, judging by it's small size, it was one of the professors rooms and not her target's. So, Silver quietly sneaked out of the room and into the desolate hallway, moonlight coming in through more windows. She started her search, checking every door she came across but only finding classrooms, a gym, the card shop, and another professor's room.

Silver had just leaned against the wall to take a short rest and try to concentrate, when she felt something hard and metal digging into her back. She turned around and blinked a few times; there was a metal plate that clearly stated "CHANCELLOR'S OFFICE". Silver sweat-dropped at the amount of luck she'd been having, then realized that the door was locked. Plus, it was automatic like the other ones in the building, which meant it would be impossible for her to open without explosives. Then, Silver got an idea and went to the large window a few feet away that looked out over the forest.

Since it couldn't open, she used one of her daggers to cut-out an opening she could squeeze through. Silver set the glass aside and then climbed out of the hole, pushing her daggers into the wall again. This time, she climbed left along the wall instead of up, and soon reached a large window that showed the chancellor's office. Silver pulled one of her daggers out of the wall, using it to cut-out another opening and then push the cut glass into the room. The carpeting cushioned it so that no noise was made, and she pulled herself into the room.

It was dark, the only light being the moonlight streaming in through the window. Silver guessed that the only other door in the room probably led to the chancellor's private quarters, and she readied her daggers as she went into the next room. It was even darker since there was only a small window, but there was enough light that she could tell this was the bedroom. A large man was sleeping in the bed, and Silver could only guess that he was her target. She winced at how loud he was snoring, but silently made her way over to the edge of the bed.

Silver clutched the bedsheets, and in one swift motion tugged them all off. This caused the man to be abruptly awakened as he was unceremoniously tossed to the floor. "What the-?!"he gasped. But before the chancellor could utter another syllable, Silver had placed the edge of her dagger to his throat. Her face held the stoic expression it had held on the boat as she spoke, voice cold and emotionless.

"Say one word and I will not hesitate to hurt you."

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

**Finally! This chapter took _forever _to write!! But it's done, and I think it's pretty damn good. There's some action, some mystery, some suspense-not to mention humor. But then, I always add humor to my stories whenever and wherever I can. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and learned a little more about the assassins' personalities. I also hope that I explained a little of how they plan on basically massacring an entire island's population. Please review, that way I'll know that people want me to update! Oh, and starting now I shall have a list of the people who died in the chapter, so that we can mourn their loss.**

**Death List for Chapter 2**

**Radio Tower Worker #1**

**Radio Tower Worker #2**

_**We shall forever miss the way you handled the school's communication lines. At least you had quick and painless deaths.**_


End file.
